HumanGodzilla
by StarscreamComic
Summary: When a Kaiju-killing disease is released, it actually turns our favorite Kaijus into humans! This was an idea I had for a Godzilla anime, BTW.
1. Episode 1: The Rise of Kaiju

ヒューマン·ゴジラ

(Human-Godzilla)

**Episode 1:** The Rise of Kaiju

_ 5 years ago, the Godzilla Defense Force was able to create a virus that would be able to destroy every known monster, the Kaiju Disease. But, the disease was defective. Instead of killing the monsters, the disease turned the monsters into super-humans fighting to protect the human race. 2 years ago, the world was attacked by evil human Kaiju. Now, a war between the monsters is about to begin…_

* * *

80 feet below sea level, a young girl wearing a striped tang top was examining the ruins of the Ninai Kanai ruins. She was accompanied by a teenage boy equipped with a jet pack, shoulder rocket launcher and GDF brand blaster.

"You sure that Dad said he was sleeping in Ninai Kanai?" the boy asked.

"Yes Minilla, I'm sure Godzilla said he was going to rest here."

"Let's hope we find him soon, Mothra. I don't want to make Rodan angry."

Suddenly, a shot of web nearly missed the boy's head. "Darn, I missed."

Both Minilla and Mothra turned to see a man with flat blonde hair and dark black eyes. The man came closer to the light, revealing four smaller eyes, one above and below each eye. Mothra and Minilla were stunned. Finally, Minilla broke the silence and choked out, "Kumonga."

The man closed all 6 eyes and chuckled, "There you go. But according to my orders from Desghidorah, you aren't allowed to pass."

Minilla stepped forward, "Go on ahead, Mothra. I can take care of this spider freak." Mothra nodded and ran deeper into the temple's halls.

* * *

At the coast of Japan, a spunky young man with fiery red hair shooting up in spikes was holding a 4 month old in his arms.

"Wowan, wens will Mofwa and Miniwa cum back?"

Rodan looked at the child and sighed, "I don't know Baby-G, but they better hurry up."

* * *

**"8-ARM PISTOL!" **Minilla took several blows from 8 fists and almost fell out of the ruins. He landed close to the edge of the temple. **"DART STROM!" ** Minilla activated his jet pack, barely avoiding the wave of poison darts. Minilla launched to the very top of the temple 30 feet up.

"Come and get me now Mr. Web Pooper!" taunted Minilla.

Kumonga then leaped higher than the ruin's top. "You forget, Minilla, I have amazing jumping abilities. That is going to cost you!" Kumonga sneered, **"X-SLICE!"**

Sharp winds forced the ground under Minilla to collapse. Minilla screamed, knowing that he would hit the ground and be crushed before his jet pack could save him. Suddenly, he made a soft landing. Minilla sighed with relief; until he found out he couldn't move. He examined what broke his fall; it was a giant, sticky web.

Kumonga grinned, "Not so tough now, are you?"

* * *

Mothra continued sprinting down the hallways of the temple, then jumping out of the way of a disc of slicing wind. "Darn. I just can't seem to land hits today."

Mothra was once again facing the spider Kaiju, Kumonga. "Oh no, not you again," then Mothra's eyes widened with realization, "Where's Minilla? What have you done with him?"

Kumonga's gave an evil grin, showing off his large upper canines, "Oh him? He liked to play in my web, so I gave him some more web silk," he replied, pointing behind him. Mothra glanced over the spider-turned-human's shoulder. Minilla was wrapped completely up to his nose in spider silk, trapped in a sticky cocoon.

Mothra's face was red with anger, "I-am-going-to-kill-you!" she screamed, **"TRIPLE PRISMATIC WAVE!" **3 energy projectiles fired from Mothra's forehead and rocketed at Kumonga, but were blocked by a heavy shield of webbing.

Kumonga growled and counterattacked, "**8-ARM PISTOL!**"

Mothra tried to dodge, but there were too many arms. Each punch was thrown with devastating power, and Mothra was sent flying on her back.

Kumonga grinned, "I'm going to give you the same treatment as Minilla."

Suddenly, a massive burst of blue energy blasted a hole through the temple's wall, sending Kumonga flying.

Out of the hole was a buff young man, wearing a green cloak. He had blonde hair that shot up into several spikes, except for one which came over his face. On the back of his cloak were bolded Japanese words: **ゴジラ**

Mothra spotted the words and quickly translated, "Gojira."

"Gojira?" Kumonga was shocked, "Another name for Gojira is…"

"That is correct," the man replied, "Another name for Gojira is **Godzilla**."

Kumonga tried to run away, but Godzilla pointed at the spider Kaiju and said, **"Atomic Beam."**

A small ray of atomic energy knocked Kumonga on his back, making the spider human too weak too even move. "Come on Mothra, we got to free Minilla." Said Godzilla in a monotone voice.

Mothra walked up to Kumonga, "You know Kumonga, I also have the ability to create webbing too." Kumonga's face went pale.

* * *

A creepy man reached Ninai Kanai. He was different because he had blades for hands. He noticed a man that was completely covered in a web cocoon. It looked like a silk zentai suit. Using his blades, he cut open the face area, revealing the face of Kumonga.

'You have failed to stop Mothra and Minilla from waking up Godzilla."

"Mothra and Minilla didn't beat me, Gigan," replied Kumonga, "Godzilla woke himself up and defeated me. I was almost about to wrap Mothra in a cocoon, then Godzilla stepped in."

Gigan sighed, "Oh well. I hope Desghidorah is right when he says he can beat Godzilla himself…"

**END OF EPISODE 1**


	2. Episode 2: One Nation, Under Battra

ヒューマン•ゴジラ

(Human-Godzilla)

**Episode 2: **One Nation, Under Battra

"Hey guys, look who I found."

Kumonga was tossed to the ground. Looking up, he saw what looked like the human version of Godzilla with a visor. On the back of his metal-silver cloak was printed: **メカゴジラ**, Mechagodzilla.

Next to him was a man with sharp teeth and long nose. His legs were muscular and his eyes were a deep dark black. This was Destroyah.

Then finally, the strongest man sat in a big metal chair. He had a pointy bump on his forehead. Each one of his five fingers was pointy. His deep, evil, red eyes glanced at the former spider Kaiju. He was Battra.

"Well, you can't even do the simplest mission, can you? Desghidorah was a fool to have you join, Kumonga." Growled Battra.

"Well, you're not the boss!" Kumonga snapped at the bug.

"Actually, Battra was appointed the leader of this team." Replied Gigan.

"Hey, where's bug brain?" asked Kumonga.

Mechagodzilla glanced at Battra.

"He's talking about Megaguirus. He's forming his own team of insects." Replied Battra.

"Is space face with him?"

Mechagodzilla glanced at Battra.

"He's talking about Orga. He and SpaceGodzilla are also forming a team."

"And I'm still stuck with this team." Moaned Kumonga.


	3. Episode 3: The Webs of Wrath

ヒューマン•ゴジラ

(Human-Godzilla)

**Episode 3**: The Web of Wrath

Mothra scanned the abandoned village. King Caesar was sent here 3 days ago and he was still missing. This mission required Caesar to locate the reason behind a massive energy source in that ancient village. Stepping inside the hut containing the energy, Mothra gasped. King Caesar was completely wrapped inside a silk cocoon. Suddenly, Mothra was knocked down by a heavy leg.

"So, we meet again."

Mothra looked up to see the six eyes of Kumonga. His eyes glared down at her, his sharp canines forming a grin. "Now, where was I during Ninai Kanai? Oh yes," a ball of web weaved in Kumonga's hand, "I remember perfectly…"

* * *

Fire-spiked hair Rodan had finally reached the village Mothra was supposed to check out. Rodan glanced in each of the huts, hoping to find Mothra. Unknown to him, Mothra was wrapped in spider silk up to her neck.

"You won't win, Kumonga!" growled Mothra.

Kumonga grinned, "Oh, I think I have won this round." Kumonga wrapped a ribbon of silk around Mothra's mouth and nose, forming a silk gag.

"Mmph! MMPH!"

"Mothra, are you in there?" Rodan entered another hut. He quickly had to dodge a disc of slicing wind. Rodan looked, and gasped. Mothra was wrapped in a silk cocoon all the way up to her nose. Kumonga cackled.

"Greetings Rodan."

Rodan glared at the spider Kaiju, "What are you going to do?"

Kumonga chuckled, "What am I going to do? Well, that all depends on you." Kumonga glared at the dinosaur, "You can either surrender peacefully, or fight and have Mothra here die."

Rodan's face was red with anger. But what choice did he have? Rodan sighed and moaned, "All right, you win. I surrender."

Kumonga grinned. He pulled ribbons of silk and shot them at Rodan's kneecaps, quickly bounding his ankles together. Kumonga dragged Rodan under his abdomen and grinned with delight. Six arms shot out of Kumonga's shirt and continued his evil deed. One ribbon became two, slowly bonding Rodan.

Rodan moaned.

Holding Rodan with his 3rd set of arms, Kumonga turned Rodan, pinning his arms to his sides. He planted another ribbon on Rodan's shoulders. Finally, Kumonga wrapped a ribbon of web across Rodan's nose and mouth. The cocoon was complete.

"Mmph! MMPH!"

"Oh man up, Rodan," sneered Kumonga, "I thought better of you."

* * *

Kumonga's head was grabbed and his whole body was thrown onto the ground. Kumonga glanced to see his attacker: Godzilla.

"I am really sick of you Kumonga." Said Godzilla, "Cocooning people and such. It gets so old."

Kumonga tried to blast Godzilla with silk, but Godzilla dodged it easily. Kumonga broke free from Godzilla's grip and leaped to the other side of the hut.

"You're pretty quick for an 80 year old." Sneered Kumonga.

"Hey, I'm only 58." Joked Godzilla. Godzilla pulled out a strange looking gun and fired. It was goo-like substance that trapped Kumonga in a latex cocoon up to his nose.

"Kumonga, from now on you're a military prisoner of the GDF and will be contained for the remainder of your life.

Kumonga gave a muffled groan and moan.

**END OF EPISODE 3**


	4. Episode 4: A New Face in the Nation

ヒューマン•ゴジラ

(Human-Godzilla)

**Episode 4: **A new Face in the Nation

"Minilla."

Minilla looked back to see his father standing behind him. Godzilla looked guilty of something, one facial expression Minilla never knew he had. "I want to apologize."

"For what, Dad?" asked Minilla. Had Godzilla done something wrong to admit?

"I want to apologize for ignoring you so I could sleep. I missed seeing you grow up" Godzilla place his hand on his son's shoulder, "I promise it will not happen again."

Minilla smiled, "Don't worry Dad, it's only been 14 years."

Godzilla fell over.

* * *

A three headed man reached a small island off the coast of the Sea of Japan. He is King Ghidorah.

"I know one of Desghidorah's squadrons is based on this island, I just know it." It was all too true.

**"POISON CLAW!" **King Ghidorah was thrown onto the ground. A man was holding him down and paralyzing him with some form of poison. The man had large claws for hands, and two feelers on the top of his head. He looked like a human shrimp.

"Oh, King Ghidorah."

"Ebirah," growled King Ghidorah.

* * *

Battra was sitting in his chair, wondering what was taking Kumonga so long. Then, Mechagodzilla and Gigan entered his quarters.

"We have a new supreme leader."

Battra raised an eyebrow, "Desghidorah has lost his leadership?"

"No, we have a new leader to conquer other worlds while Desghidorah leads the invasion here on Earth."

"Who is this all-powerful Kaiju?" asked Battra with extreme curiosity.

"Bagan."

**END OF EPISODE 4**


	5. Episode 5: The Internet Episode Part 1

ヒューマン•ゴジラ

(Human-Godzilla)

**Episode 5: **The Internet Episode Part 1

"Dinner is served, freak." Said a prison guard, throwing in a live pig. Kumonga quickly wrapped it in his sticky silk, quickly forming a tight cocoon. The pig squeaked and snorted in attempt to escape. Kumonga silenced the pig by forming a silk muzzle. He bit into the cocoon, the venom liquefying the pig. Using his fangs, he sucked up the liquid pig like a straw.

"Delicious," cackled Kumonga, smacking his lips.

* * *

The door opened. Mechagodzilla and Gigan were once again in the presence of their mighty leader Battra.

"I have a mission for both of you," said Battra, "There is a weapon I need you to get."

"What kind of weapon?' asked Mechagodzilla.

"A robot Kaiju, known as Super X3. You might be familiar with it." Grinned Battra.

Mechagodzilla and Gigan looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

"Dad, check it out!" said Minilla.

Godzilla ran outside to see a rainbow, "Whoa, that's a full rainbow. All the way. Double Rainbow. Oh my god. It's a double rainbow all the way. It's so intense. That is the greatest double rainbow I've ever seen!"

"Godzilla, you have a mission," announced Rodan.

* * *

A GDF base was sent completely into flames.

"Did you find Super X3?" asked Gigan

Mechagodzilla shook his head.

"So, Super X3 is what ruined my epic Double Rainbow expirence?"

The two cyborgs turned to see Godzilla.

"There's two of us and one of you, how can you defeat both of us?" asked Gigan.

"Easy, I swing my Diamond Sword," replied Godzilla, "**ATOMIC CANNON!"**

The Atomic Cannon knocked the two robots in two different directions. Godzilla charged at Gigan.

**END OF EPISODE 5**


	6. Episode 6: The Internet Episode Part 2

Sorry Human-Godzilla fans. I didn't now how to do the next chapter, but here it is! Human-Godzilla Episode 6: The Internet Episode Part 2! This is also the longest Human-Godzilla chapter as of right now, taking up 5 pages on Microsoft Word. In this episode, you meet

1. Hedorah

2. Jet Jaguar

3. Super X3

Thanks for listening to my rambles. -StarscreamComic

* * *

ヒューマン·ゴジラ

(Human-Godzilla)

**Episode 6: **The Internet Episode Part 2

Gigan swung his razor-sharp blades at Godzilla. He couldn't believe how fast he was. Godzilla was nearly 50 years old, and he was kicking Gigan's butt. Gigan then did several stabbing motions, but Godzilla easily dodged the maneuver.

"Trololololololol," said Godzilla, laughing as hard as he could.

Gigan growled, "You know Godzilla, I used to be a better fighter," He then swung his blade into Godzilla's kneecap, "Until I took a blade to the knee."

Godzilla pulled out his knee, then jumped back, "That was carless of me," admitted Godzilla, "But don't worry Gigan, that won't happen again."

* * *

"Look who I found," said Ebirah.

King Ghidorah lifted his three heads. He looked at a very fit man wearing black shirt, jeans, black leather jacket, slick black hair, and aviator sunglasses.

"Oh,, how the mighty king Ghidorah has fallen," said the man.

King Ghidorah growled, "Hedorah."

The man took off his sunglasses revealing red eyes. "You are correct, I am Hedorah. I am the leader of a new squad under the command of Desghidorah."

King Ghidorah tried to get up, but he felt like he weighed 10 tons.

"Don't try to get up," Hedorah said, "I'm not going to kill you. But you won't be able to fight us for a while." Hedorah grabbed Ghidorah's middle head, and it began to melt. King Ghidorah screamed.

"Acid touch," said Hedorah with a grin, "Very useful for disposing my enemies." He dropped Ghidorah on the white sand. Hedorah then faced Ebirah, "send him back to the GDF Headquarters."

Ebirah nodded, picked up Ghidorah, and ran off.

* * *

Mechagodzilla stood up, and looked at a Japanese man with a Mohawk, orange and red ying-yang shirt, grey pants, and tennis shoes.

"Get out of my way human… Ow!" shouted Mechagodzilla. The man had shot his shoulder with a blaster. "Wait, where'd you get that…? Ow!" The man had shot Mechagodzilla on the knee, shoulder, and chest. "Will you stop… Ow!" The man had shot Mechagodzilla's visor. "You asked for it," Mechagodzilla pointed at the man, "**PLASMA BEAM!**"

A bolt of colorful plasma hit the man in the face. Mechagodzilla began to laugh, until the man stood up. Bits of his skin were destroyed, showing a robotic head underneath. Mechagodzilla thought for a moment, then said, "Super X3?"

The man shook his head. Mechagodzilla thought for a bit, "M.O.G.U.E.R.A?"

The man shook his head again. Mechagodzilla then snapped his fingers, "I know, you're Jet Jaguar!"

The man laughed, "Yep, you are correct. Godzilla told me to come with him. Now that we have the formalities out of the way," Jet Jaguar went into a fighting stance, "Let's dance."

* * *

Destroyah walked into Battra's quarters. "I have returned Battra."

Battra turned his metal chair slowly, like in the old spy movies. "Did you locate Kumonga?"

Destroyah shrugged, "Well, yes and no. He wasn't at the village, so I checked Ninai Kanai, he wasn't there either. So I checked out all of Japan's major cities. Wasn't there either."

Battra waved his hand in circles, "Get to the point," he sighed.

"So I looked Kumonga up on that Google thing the humans use, and a news story showed that Godzilla captured him and is now in a GDF super-maximum security holding cell, one of the ones designed especially for us Kaiju."

Battra frowned, "I guess exterminating King Caesar was also a challenge, even though his fighting level is only 120."

There was a long silence, then Destroyah finally said, "Should I break him out?"

Battra shook his head, "He was the scapegoat of my squad. If he has enough desire to escape, he will. Keep me informed on him, if they Japanese government plans to have him executed, and he hasn't escaped before his day of execution, we will bring him back. Thank you Destroyah."

Destroyah nodded and walked out.

* * *

Gigan charged at Godzilla and swung at his head, but Godzilla leaned back to avoid getting hit, then kicked Gigan's jaw, knocking him onto the hard, gravel street. When Gigan pulled himself up, Godzilla asked him, "What's your fighting level?"

Gigan hesitated for a moment before he said, "It's 366."

Godzilla raised an eyebrow, "Really? Mine's 660, and you're fighting pretty well."

Gigan grinned, "I have the ability to increase my fighting level up to 30% for 10 minutes, then I have to give it a 2 minute break, and the breaks ends, now!"

Gigan charged at Godzilla, but he suddenly vanished. Gigan stopped, then he heard Godzilla's voice behind him, "Too bad this fight ends now, you were finally a worthy opponent." Gigan turned around to see Godzilla pointing at him. Godzilla then said, "**ATOMIC CANNON!**"

The last thing Gigan saw, was a massive ball of blue energy, fire, then nothing…

Jet jaguar tried to catch his breath. When he was turned to a human form, his creator, Goro Ibuki, requested that he made Jet Jaguar about 65% human-like, including the need for oxygen to recharge.

Mechagodzilla kept hitting Jet jaguar with several punches, followed by a kick to the ribs, then another Plasma Beam. The Plasma beam knocked down Jet Jaguar on the gravel road. When he pulled himself up, Mechagodzilla shouted, "**PLASMA GRENADE!**"

A yellow orb of energy hit Jet jaguar's chest, once again, sending him flying into the cold, gravel road.

"You shouldn't have tried to fight me," said Mechagodzilla, "My fighting level is 472, yours is just 343." Jet Jaguar tried to get up again, but Mechagodzilla kicked him down, then put his foot on his defeated opponent's chest. "Now, prepare for your extermination."

Mechagodzilla pointed at Jet Jaguar's head, ready to fire another Plasma beam, when he was blasted away by a wave of blue electricity. Jet jaguar got up and looked at a kid with a blue helmet, blue shirt, blue gloves, blue pants, and blue boots.

"Who are you?" asked Jet Jaguar.

The kid turned his head to look at the robot Kaiju, "I am Super X3, a new android designed by the Godzilla Defense Force. My fighting level is 507, and I have a variety of GDF weapons."

Mechagodzilla got up and took a good look at the robot he was supposed to capture. "Screw Battra's orders," growled Mechagodzilla, "**PLASMA GRENADE!**" Another yellow energy orb came out of Mechagodzilla's chest, but Super X3 dodged it.

Super X3's right glove turned into a blue gun. X3 pointed it at Mechagodzilla and shouted, "**ELECTRON TURRET!**" Another wave of blue electricity hit Mechagodzilla. The gun became a glowing blue sword, and Super X3 used it to slice through Mechagodzilla's visor.

Mechagodzilla roared, hands over his visor, now completely blind. Super X3's sword turned back into a gun, and Super X3 said, "**D-03 BARRAGE!**" Three missiles were fired out of the gun. One hit Mechagodzilla's shoulder, another hit his knee, and another hit his chest.

Each missile drilled into Mechagodzilla, then exploded. Pieces of Mechagodzilla went flying everywhere.

Jet Jaguar then saw Godzilla coming towards them. "Well, looks like you took care of Mechagodzilla." Godzilla then faced the blue android, "Who's this?" he asked.

"That's Super X3, he's apparently an android designed by the GDF," answered Jaguar, "I think Gigan and Mechagodzilla were trying to steal him. He's the one that actually defeated Mechagodzilla. If he hadn't come, I would be dead."

Godzilla grinned, "Well, then he's okay in my book. Let's head back to base."

* * *

Destroyah was on Google News, when he saw another Kaiju-related article. Destroyah read aloud, "Kaiju defeated at Defense Force base. Earlier today, the Kaiju Godzilla and Jet Jaguar successfully destroyed Mechagodzilla and Gigan, who made an attack on a Defense Force base."

Destroyah got up and walked to Battra's quarters. His leader would not be pleased.

**END OF EPISODE 6**


End file.
